The Sad Truth
by ShinigamiShenron
Summary: Gohan left and came back. No Saiyaman, and probably Buu saga. RATED M FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS. Gohan is EXTREMELY OOC. :D This is DBZ how it should have been done.


"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!" Gohan screamed as his father and the monster known as Cell vanished into thin air," DADDY!" Gohan slowly sank to his knee's, the pain he was feeling emotionally was far worse that what any attack could have done. Gohan abruptly buried his arm, halfway up to his elbow, into the ground. Tears streamed down his face.

Gohan felt someone put a hand on his shoulder. A second later, he heard Krillin's voice," Just let it out Gohan. It'll be OK."

Gohan hadn't really been paying attention. A little voice had begun to speak in the back of his head. It kept whispering to him,' He wouldn't have died if wasn't for you. It's all your fault. Your just as responsible as Cell. It's all your fault, It's all your fault, It's…'

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Gohan screamed, and he 'let it out'. Krillin's hand, and whole body was blown away from Gohan. He flew through the air and came to a sudden halt as he hit something that was rock hard. He looked up and saw Vegeta giving him a look that promised death if he didn't get off within the next second. Krillin gave a squeak and jumped away. He then turned his attention back to Gohan. Gohan's aura had reappeared and lightning was crackling around him. His aura kept abruptly growing bigger and then shrinking, as if he was about to take another step up in power . In one last burst of power, the aura became gigantic and them vanished altogether as Gohan's rage and power left him. He slowly got to his feet and began to walk toward the rest of the Z fighters, head down and exhaustion etched in every feature.

As he neared the group, he was blasted from behind with a powerful wind. Dirt whipped up and began to swirl around in a vortex. Gohan slowly straightened his shoulders and turned around. His eyes were blazing with rage and all tiredness had left him." Come on out Cell. I know your there. Stop hiding." As if in answer the whirlwind of dust stopped, but before Gohan's vision cleared a beam of energy shot out of the cloud. Gohan frowned as it passed to his right by a couple of feet. Gohan's eyes widened in realization and he turned around to shout a warning, but it was too late. The beam lanced straight through Mirai Trunks' chest.

Gohan heard mocking laughter and turned around snarling. He said nothing, but glared at Cell with such intensity that you would almost expect fire to leap from his eyes at any second. In fact, there were small lightning bolts dancing around them. Gohan was distracted when he heard a roar from behind him and saw Vegeta's SS form shoot past him. Vegeta began to unleash hundred's of powerful blasts at Cell. Gohan stared. He was frozen in surprise and couldn't move even though he knew that the impressive onslaught was doing little good. After several minutes of innumerable blasts and a few howl's of anger from Vegeta, the attack stopped and Vegeta muttered something that Gohan couldn't hear. Suddenly, Cell burst from the cloud of dust that Vegeta's ki blast barrage had created. Gohan distinctly heard him say," It's over, when I say it's over.." just before he sent Vegeta skidding across the ground several hundred feet away from the rest of them. Gohan's mind began to work again,' This can't be happening. Dad is dead, Trunks is gone, and Vegeta will be too and its ALL MY FAULT!' Gohan was struggling for control when he heard Cell say," Good bye Vegeta.". Gohan's last thread of control snapped and he let out a fresh yell of rage and launched himself at Cell.

Cell had his hand outstretched, pointed at the still form of Vegeta. He was about to release a killing blast, when he heard a yell and felt a fist connect with the side of his face. He flew backwards about 50 feet before he managed to stop. He looked up to see the troublesome half saiyan floating there, with his aura flickering wildly. It would shoot out and then shrink back to normal. Cell laughed," Well, it looks like you've got some fight left in you. Surely you've noticed by now that you have no chance. My power has increased and you are nothing in comparison."

In response Gohan launched a weak ki blast at Cell. Cell only laughed and let the blast hit him. He didn't even feel it. The smoke from the blast blocked Gohan from his view. He continued to laugh at the saiyan's weakness. He was cut short as he felt a fist rip through his stomach. His eyes widened as he found himself staring into the cold lifeless eyes of his opponent. Cell's hearing had gone strangely mute, but he still saw Gohan's lips form the words," It's over."

At this point Cell came to two realizations. First was that the blast was only meant to blind him. And the second was that he had once again pushed the boy too far. He came to these points a second before Gohan let loose a shout and released a blast that ripped Cell apart from the inside.

On the ground, the only thing the Z warriors had seen was Gohan launch a blast at Cell and then vanish. A few seconds later, they heard a yell followed by an enormous explosion. They waited with bated breath for the smoke to blow away. When the smoke cleared they saw Gohan floating in the air with his eyes closed and head bowed. Without opening his eyes or looking up, he descended to the desert floor. He landed by Vegeta and, to the surprise of the Z warriors, pulled one of Vegeta's arms around his neck and helped him to his feet. The Z fighters were even more surprised to see that Vegeta didn't argue. He just gave Gohan a small nod and allowed himself to be helped back toward the group. The Z warriors only stood there, waiting for them.

Over behind some rocks, the two news people were whispering excitedly." Are you sure you've got it working Joe?"

The camera man nodded," The audio is up, so you'll be able to get an interview with the kid." The reporter said," It's still hard to believe that a child could do what Hercule couldn't." he gave his head a little shake," Alright lets go."

In all the cities around the world, people were anxiously waiting around TV's for news on whether they would live or not. They didn't have to wait much longer as the reporter's voice boomed out of thousands of speakers around the world," I'm sorry for the inconvenience folks, but our one and only camera was put out of commission. But we have managed to get our audio working so we are now going to try and get an interview with our champion, the small boy who was fighting Cell. In an incredible display of skill and power, our young hero defeated the monster Cell. Ahh yes. Sir. Could I have a word."

A new voice came in. It was a cold voice that was obviously tired," Get the hell away from me."

The reporter's nervous voice came back," Umm… I'd like to ask you a few questions on your defeat of Cell. What were you thinking while you were fighting? Have you been in high pressure situations before?"

Another gruff voice broke in," Give the boy a break. He just lost his father and he doesn't need you in his face asking him about it." the new voice snarled.

This time the reporter's voice had a hint of fear in it," Can you at least tell us your name?"

The gruff voice came back," The only thing you need to know is that his name is Gohan and he is an Elite Saiyan Warrior."

The boy's voice came back," The first person that tries to find me will die. That's your only warning." The sound of departing footsteps came over the speakers.

The reporters voice came back, a little shaken from the boys threat," And there you have it folks. Our savior is a young boy named Gohan. He and his companions have just taken to the air and are already out of our sight. Sadly two men died while our camera was down and I would like to take a moment of silence for these brave fighters that sacrificed there lives in battle for our planet." Silence reigned for a few minutes before the announcers voice came back on," Thank you. The documentary of the Cell Games will be available soon with a look at what actually happened while the camera was down. And for please, don't go looking for Gohan, The Champion of the Cell Games."

I was gonna end here, but that would be kinda short and make the chapter title pointless . So lets keep goin.

Gohan and the gang were now flying swiftly to Kami's Lookout. Tien and Yamcha were carrying Trunks body between them. Gohan was still helping Vegeta along. Vegeta had agreed to accompany them to the lookout, at least until his son was revived. Gohan could hardly control his impatience. He wanted to get to the lookout as fast as he could, so that he could wish his father back. But he remained behind and helped Vegeta along. Gohan was startled when he heard Vegeta speak," Thank you, Gohan."

"For what?"

Vegeta gave him a look of disbelief," What do you mean 'For what' you risked your life to save mine. You're the only reason we're still here. And you still remain beg=hind to help me even though you desperately want to hurry ahead to wish Kakarot back." Vegeta didn't give Gohan a chance to deny it," You've nearly broken my arm by squeezing it so hard. If you want to leave then you can. I can manage." Gohan nodded but didn't let go and Vegeta was grateful. He'd spent more energy than he'd thought and the blow from Cell had done more damage than he'd admit.

Soon the lookout came into view and the Z Warriors sped up. Vegeta nearly had his arm dislocated as Gohan kept jetting ahead and then slowing down for the other fighters to catch up, before he'd fly ahead again. They finally arrived and saw Dende standing in front of all seven dragon balls. When all the Z fighters landed Dende nodded and turned around without saying anything. He put his hands out over the mystical balls and shouted," Eternal Dragon! By your name I summon you forth, SHENRON!" Beams of light began to shoot out of the balls and with a a brilliant flash of golden light, the dragon emerged.

Towering several hundred feet above them, with his body twisting and turning in an endless maze, Shenron could be an intimidating sight. His red eyes glowed and his voice boomed out over the small group of assorted people," You have awakened me from my slumber. I will grant you any two things as long as it is within my power."

Dende shouted the first wish up to the dragon," I wish for all the people that Cell killed to be returned to life!"

The dragon's eyes glowed for a second before he said," Your wish has been granted."

Every body turned around when they heard a stirring behind them. Mirai Trunks slowly sat up from his resting place on the ground. He looked up and his eyes widened as he saw the Eternal Dragon for the first time. He was speechless. A huge, several mile long dragon can have that effect.

At this point Dende looked at Gohan, who nodded." Dragon! We want to wish the man known as Goku ba-"

"Hey don't make the wish yet!" Every bodies head snapped up and they began to look around." Hi guys" Goku's cheerful voice said," I'm talking through King Kai. You guys can't wish me back."

They were all shocked and a few heads turned to Gohan. His eyes had narrowed again. " Why?" He said in a quiet voice that was filled with pain.

Goku went on, oblivious to his son's emotional anguish," Well for one thing there are a tone of strong fighters around here and I definitely will have plenty of sparing partners."

"So what!" Gohan snapped," There are plenty of strong people here. There's Vegeta and Piccolo and you know I'm a stronger now."

Goku still hadn't noticed his sons anger," Well, the other reason is that I'm the one that always puts the earth in danger. All the people that come here are looking for me and I thought-"

" BULL SHIT! You're such a liar! You only want to stay there so you can get stronger. And not all the people came here for you. Garlic Jr. came for Kami, Vegeta and Nappa came for the dragon balls, sure the androids were created for you but they didn't care about killing you!"

"Goku's slightly nervous voice said," Gohan-"

"Fuck this I'm outta here." and he blasted off.

He heard Goku's voice call out," OK! Bye Gohan."

Gohan shook his head and flew faster. He realized that he hadn't dropped out of SS2 yet and was already almost to his destination.. Soon the large shape of CC rose up before him. He zeroed in on the ki of a certain blue haired scientist and landed. He immediately took off running toward the nearest door. It exploded inward from the power he was generating. He shook it off and kept running toward Bulma's location. Doors blew apart around him as he ran past them. He finally reached The lab that Bulma was working in. As the door burst in, Gohan saw the genius look u, startled. " Give me a ship Bulma." he said in the deathly quiet voice that he had used when speaking to Goku.

"But why Goh-"

"Now." Bulma's eyes widened.

She suddenly heard a shout," Women!"

"Vegeta! I'm in here! Come quick!" Vegeta flew through the door and saw Gohan standing there in front of his mate. "He wants me to give him a ship but I don't understand."

Vegeta looked hard at Gohan before he answered," Give it to him.. Bulma stared at him for a moment before she rushed to one of her tables and grabbed a capsule off it. She handed it to Gohan.

Gohan ran outside and threw the capsule on the ground. A ship appeared out of the cloud of colored smoke. It was similar to the one that Vegeta had used while training for the androids. Gohan was about to run up the ramp when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back and saw Vegeta standing there. Vegeta suddenly broke into a grin," You truly are a saiyan warrior, Gohan. If you ever feel like coming back, then go ahead. This planet wll miss you." Gohan looked at Vegeta in surprise for a moment before he ran into the ship. A second later the engines began to glow. Bulma ran outside and called

out," Gohan wait!"

Gohan's voice came out over the ships speakers," Forget it Bulma. I'm already gone."

Seven years came and went. There were only a few big changes and life went on the same way it had before Gohan's departure. Vegeta was still on his never ending quest for more power, but now it wasn't his top priority. He had finally settled down with his family. His son was growing just the way he wanted him to. He had his mothers intelligence and his fathers pride. He had already attained the legendary level of Super Saiyan.

Krillin had married Android 18 they moved to a city, where they had a kid and Krillin got a job to support his family. Tien and Chouztu had disappeared to train in private. Yamcha had stopped training and taken up professional baseball, where he was widely recognized as the best player of all time. And Hercule… well he was still very rich and famous. Even though he had not won the Cell Games, he kept winning the WMAT and was considered second only to the legendary Son Gohan.

Then there was Bulma. It seemed that nothing had changed at all. She just kept on inventing things that raked in even more money for CC. But at the moment, she wasn't paying attention to anything but the computer screen in front of her, where the words 'INCOMING SHIP' were flashing in large red letters. Even though the Earth had been safe the last seven years, she had still launched dozens of surveillance satellites to insure that the protectors or earth still had a chance to prepare themselves. Suddenly her fingers became a blur as she began to switch from satellite to satellite, trying to find the ship. She just managed to catch a glimpse of it before it flashed out of her last satellites screen. But it was all she needed. She immediately recognized the design as one of CC models.

Her fingers danced over the keyboard as she hailed the ship,' This is Capsule Corps to incoming ship. Please identify yourself.'

Bulma waited a few seconds before a short reply came,' I'm back' Bulma stared at the screen for a few seconds before she used the intercom to contact Vegeta in his GR. On the other end she heard her husbands chuckling. "What's wrong ,Vegeta?"

Vegeta didn't answer her. Instead he muttered to himself," So he finally decided to return."

" Who returned Vegeta. What's going on!"

Once again, Vegeta ignored her," But his power! It's incredible. There's no way anyone could gain that much power in only a few years!"

Bulma's voice came through with more than a little worry in it," I'm calling the gang over Vegeta!"

"Don't bother woman! They're already on their way!"

"What?! How could they no about this ."

" With a power this big, I'm surprised even you haven't noticed it!" then without waiting for a reply, he flung the door of his GR open and walked towards CC's enormous back yard. Fearful employee's scuttled out of the mighty prince's way as he stomped through the corridors. Even the newest employee new not to get in his way. It was easy to see that getting in his was not the best career decision. Apparently, one of the employees wasn't fully awake and didn't get out of the way until the prince was only _**5**___yards away. He was immediately blown through the wall. After a few minutes, in which almost half of the workers in CC pissed their pants, Vegeta emerged into the sunlight. He instantly took in Piccolo leaning against the wall with his eyes shut, and Krillin and 18 standing several yards away. Vegeta snorted as Krillin kept whining to his wife that they were probably about to be crushed. Apparently, not everyone recognized the huge power. Preferring the Nameks silence two the short monks rambling, Vegeta walked over to lean against the wall next to Piccolo. After a few seconds of silence Vegeta spoke," Why do you think he came back?"

Without opening his eyes or turning to face him Piccolo answered," I don't know Vegeta. He's changed, that much is obvious."

Vegeta nodded. After a few more seconds of silence Vegeta said, more to himself than to Piccolo," Is he dangerous?"

Piccolo spoke anyway," Whether he has become violent or not remains to be seen."

Their conversation was interrupted by Bulma, who burst through the door, looking around wildly. Her slightly flushed cheeks indicated that she had run from one of her labs to reach her destination. A few seconds later Tien and Chouztu landed next to Krillin and his wife. Bulma stood rooted to the spot as she searched the sky for the incoming vessel. Suddenly everybody's attention was directed upward by a roar. Several miles above their heads the ship was entering the atmosphere. It was hurtling straight for them, without showing any signs of slowing down other than the fact that its engines were pointing down. They all watched in horror as it fell. But just before it hit, the engines gave a powerful thrust, stopping the ship in midair. The whole group stared wide-eyed as the ship slowly lowered to the ground. Once it settled the engines shut down and a tense silence filled the air. Vegeta surprised everyone by moving protectively in front of Bulma.

Slowly the ramp began to lower, slowly revealing the person standing there. The person was male and well into his teenage years. Everyone 's eyes seemed to travel as one from the strangers feet to his face, where everyone gasped. The boy looked almost exactly like Goku. He had the same face and hair the seemed to mock gravity's restraints. But at the same time he was the opposite of Goku. He was several inches taller than Goku had been. Even his gi, which almost was exactly the same as Goku's, seemed to be made to contradict the dead hero. Everywhere Goku's was a bright orange, the boys was a deep black, which matched the boy's hair and eyes. While Goku had had a blue undershirt and belt, the teen's were silver. Even the boots were lined with silver. And Goku almost always had a cheerful, open look on his face, but the boys was cold and closed. But the thing that caught most of their interest was the jet black tail that swayed behind him.

The stranger just stood there while they looked him over. They took in his incredibly defined and muscular arms and the numerous scars that decorated them. Vegeta was the first to break the silence," Well look who it is."

Would have ended it here, but it would be really short and I guess I should be kind and make it longer for the delay.

The boy looked at Vegeta and said in a cold, quiet voice," Is he alive?"

"No." Vegeta answered. The other Z Warriors, save Piccolo, looked at Vegeta in confusion.

The boys face, which had been completely closed before, showed intense anger. His eyes narrowed as he said," No. He wouldn't come back, even if I left." The strange boy turned to face Piccolo," Did he even consider coming back or was he too busy sparring with his dead friends?"

Piccolo gave a smile that showed his fangs," Goku's already forgot. Every time he contacts us, he asks about you. We stopped trying to tell him that you were gone. He can't even remember that he has another son."

The boys expression registered surprise," What is my brothers name."

The Z Warriors eyes widened as they finally grasped that Gohan had finally returned.

Nope I'm still not done yet. I'm so nice. I should get an award or something.

" G-Gohan?" Bulma asked.

Gohan's expression softened slightly and he said quietly," Yes, Bulma. It's me." Gohan's eyes snapped up and surveyed the group before him and his voice became cold again," Where's my mother?"his eyes swept over the group again," If she's gone I'm gonna-"

"Relax Gohan," Piccolo said," She's still at the same house."

Gohan nodded and began to float upward, obviously waiting for any that wanted to follow. The Z Warriors paused a moment before they took to the sky. Gohan instantly blasted off, leaving all but Vegeta and Piccolo far behind. While Vegeta and Piccolo were flying top speed, Gohan had a bored look on his face, as though the speed at which they were flying at was the sluggish pace he'd ever gone. Within only a few minutes the tiny house came into view. They slowed their speed and landed. Their eyes were drawn to a form that was hurtling toward them. Gohan's eyes immediately narrowed at the small figure and his hand rose to blast him and muttered," You said he wasn't alive. But why the hell is he so small."

The small figure stopped dead , a couple feet away, seeing the hand ready to blast him.

Bulma was still rooted to the spot, staring off into the air, where the Z Warriors had left. She was freed from her shock by a child's voice from behind her. She turned and saw her eight year-old son Trunks standing there," Where did dad go. And what was that big power that was here just a second ago."

Bulma smiled," Do you remember anyone named Gohan."

Trunks nodded," Dad told me about him."

Bulma's face turned suspicion," Oh really. What did Vegeta tell you."

" Daddy said that Gohan was a incredibly powerful saiyan warrior that left cause his father was a 3rd class clown."

Bulma's eyes widened. Vegeta had said something nice about someone for once. " Well honey, Gohan came back and they went too see Goten and Chi-Chi."

"I wanna go see Gohan. Please!"

Bulma remembered back to the cold ruthless look that he had had when he'd first arrived. She decided she definitely didn't want Trunks in danger of Gohan going off and doing something to her baby boy," No. You need to let them have some time alone."

Trunks pouted. There was no way that he was gonna let Goten have all the fun. ' Ibet Gohan is sooo cool. He's gotta be really really strong. Goten is so lucky'

Piccolo looked over and saw what Gohan was about to do. He reached out and attempted to push Gohan's arm down. His arm didn't budge, but he did pause to hear what Piccolo had to say," Its not him Gohan. This is your brother Goten."

Goten looked at the three people in front of him. At first, he'd thought that the stranger was about to blast him, but now the strangers hand lowered. Feeling that he needed to apologize for whatever he had done to make the stranger angry, Gohan brought his hands out from behind his back and held up the lizard that he had been planning on tossing at Vegeta.

Piccolo and Vegeta watched Gohan closely as the small boy in front of them held a lizard up for Gohan to have. To their surprise, Gohan's face split into a smile, the frist true smile that they'd seen from him in seven years. Gohan took the lizard from the boy and kneeled down in front of the boy, still smiling. He looked up at the child and said in a soft voice," Hi, what's your name."

Goten smiled and said shyly," My names Goten. What's your name."

"My name's Gohan."

"Hi Gohan! Are you my brother that my mommy keeps talking about. She cries almost every time she sees your picture."

A new voice came from the house and they looked up to see Chi-Chi standing in the doorway," Goten, who is your friend."

Goten ran to his mother." This is Gohan."

Chi-Chi's eyes widened and her hand snapped up and she stared at Gohan. Gohan slowly stood and got a crooked smile on his face," Hi Mom."

Chi-Chi fainted.

" Mommy wake up." Goten said as he poked his mother with a stick, trying to get her to come around. After several minutes of prodding Chi-Chi's motionless form, Goten jumped back when Chi-Chi bolted upright.

" WHERE'S GOHAN!" she shouted, nearly bursting poor Goten's eardrums. Goten grabbed his ears as if they were about to fall off and then pointed to his right, where Gohan, Vegeta, and Piccolo were all standing with their arms crossed over their chest. Chi-Chi leapt to her feet and dashed toward Gohan. Gohan had time to lower his arms to his sides before Chi-Chi hit him, hugging him tightly and crying hard. Gohan didn't make any move to hug his mother back, but just stood there letting the woman cry on him. After several minutes of Chi-Chi's wailing, she finally let Gohan go and stepped back. She looked him over and said," Well my baby boy has grown up! Look at you! You've gotten so big and handsome too!" Chi-Chi beamed as he said this, but Gohan didn't blush or even acknowledge the she had said anything. " Your fath…I mean, I am so proud of you." She had teetered dangerously on the edge of saying 'father'. All of her late husbands friends had told her what had happened seven years ago and she wisely kept her mouth shut.

Gohan finally looked down at his mother. He had caught the slip, but refrained from saying anything. He was about to speak when his mother suddenly began to shout," I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LEFT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! SEVEN YEARS AND NO PHONE CALLS, NOT EVEN A LETTER! I BET YOU DIDN'T EVEN KEEP UP YOUR STUDIES! HOW DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING TO GET A GOOD JOB WITHOUT A DECENT EDUCATION!" Chi-Chi took a deep breathe and continued on more calmly, but still addressing Gohan, who had stood motionless throughout the entire tirade," Well, I've got news for you buddy. Your going to high school and I don't want to hear a word about it."

Gohan's eyes narrowed. He'd been on his own for seven years and now that he'd come back his mother thought she could treat him like a little kid. He glared at her and said coldly the word that had never been uttered to Chi-Chi before," No."

Chi-Chi's eyes flashed and out of nowhere a frying pan whistled through the air toward Gohan's head. Using reflexes that were born from years of living on the dangerous reaches of space, Gohan ducked the frying pan, but heard a sickening crack as it hit Vegeta, who had been standing next to him. Gohan glanced over and snorted as he saw Vegeta sitting on the ground, holding his head with both hands. He didn't have time to duck the second frying pan, which came from behind and nailed him in the back of the head. He didn't fall over but still raised a hand to the back of his head and swore," Shit! Damnit that hurts!" Chi-Chi's eyes narrowed and another frying pan whistled through the air. Gohan was ready and leaned to the side and the pan flew past him, over Vegeta and into Piccolo's chest. Seeing that there was another man…er…alien down, Gohan raised his hands snarled," Fine! I'll go, but stop trying to murder everyone with you damn pans."

Chi-Chi nodded happily," Good. Then you'll start tomorrow!"

Gohan looked at his mother in disbelief," It takes longer than that to get me signed up."

Chi-Chi shook her head, still smiling and said," I've already got your application filled out. I've kept it over the years as your punishment for leaving."

Gohan glared at her once and the blasted off, followed shortly by Vegeta, who was still clutching his head, and Piccolo, who was breathing deeply from having the wind knocked out of him.

Chi-Chi stood there in shock at seeing her soon walk out on her.

Several seconds later, Gohan landed in front of CC. He stood waiting for Vegeta to catch up. He had felt Piccolo's ki separate from Vegeta's almost immediately after they had left his mothers house. He stood there for a moment before he spoke," I can feel you there Trunks. Come on out. I won't kill you." The small boy nearly fell out of the tree he had been hiding in. He climbed down from the tree, his face burning with embarrassment.

Trunks looked up at the stranger before him fearfully," How do you know my name?"

" You were a small boy when I left."

Trunks searched his memory for someone matching the cold face in front of him, but found nothing. " My dad says your really strong. He says that you were the strongest saiyan alive. Can you show me? Please."

Gohan smiled briefly down at the purple haired kid and suddenly vanished. Trunks began to look around wildly searching for the stranger. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Gohan appeared in front of him again. " I don't know if I can show you how strong I am. I don't think your mom would like it." Gohan had seen the way Bulma had looked at him, had seen the fearful look she had given him. She was afraid of him. But Gohan didn't care. Apparently Trunks wasn't afraid of him either as he pouted and stuck out his bottom lip. Gohan smirked. He liked this kid," But if ya don't tell anybody then I'll show you part of it." Trunks nodded eagerly. Gohan's smirk didn't waver, but the ground suddenly began to shake violently.

Gohan was planning on only turning super saiyan, which would probably blow Trunks through a wall and demolish the entire yard, but before he could transform he heard someone screech," I DON'T THINK SO GOHAN!" Gohan immediately stopped the transformation and glanced over to see a pissed Bulma storming across the lawn. Gohan rolled his eyes. " What the hell do you think you were doing Gohan! Were you trying to kill my baby boy!" She turned to Trunks and said," Did he hurt you honey."

Trunks blushed and was about to reply when he caught the glance from Gohan. He kept silent. Gohan instead began to talk," Is that what you think Bulma? That I came here to kill your son? Do you think I've changed that much." Gohan began to walk toward her, forcing her to back away from him. He kept moving until she had her back against the wall of CC. " Do you think I'm some evil tyrant that's come to take over the world and kill everyone on it. You know what they say Bulma ' Don't judge a book by its cover'. You don't even know me anymore Bulma, so why do you think you can judge me." Gohan stopped. He heard someone clear their throat behind him. He had already identified the ki as Vegeta but didn't turn to him. He whispered so that Vegeta couldn't hear him," I'm just a kid that's returned to his home Bulma, so why should you be afraid of me." Gohan raised his voice to address Vegeta without breaking eye-contact with Bulma," I was just discussing what a horrible person I've become with your mate. She seems to think that I am a danger to the planet and your family."

Vegeta snorted. He knew that his wife was terrified of this new Gohan, but it was almost like being back on planet Vegeta to him. " Then maybe we should fight right now. If you win then you can destroy the planet and if I win, then I get to destroy it."

Gohan smirked as he saw the horrified expression on her face," The problem with you Bulma, is that you need to learn not to take things so seriously." He finally turned to Vegeta and nodded. They both made their way into CC.

Bulma's mind began to function again and she thought of how stupid she'd been. Maybe Gohan hadn't changed as much as she'd thought. Maybe he was still that sweet little boy on the inside. She thought this at the almost the same time she heard a scream and two roars, one from Gohan and one from Vegeta, of," GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" Bulma almost smiled,' _Maybe not.'_ She headed inside to clean off the blood from the poor employee that hadn't moved fast enough.

Trunks stood motionless for only a moment before he blasted off in the direction of his best friends house.

Gohan let Vegeta lead him through the halls of CC. He didn't ask where he was taking him. He already knew. The Capsule Corp GR. He really wasn't interested in sparring Vegeta, but he knew Vegeta was dying to see his power. The thought of showing Vegeta his power brought a smirk to Gohan's face. After watching all the workers of CC scuttle out of the way for 5 minutes, they reached the door to the GR. Vegeta pressed a button on a small panel of buttons to the right of the door and another panel flipped open on the other side of the door. This one was a keypad and Vegeta quickly typed in the code. It didn't matter how quickly he typed it in, Gohan still caught it, and said," Vegeta I think you're getting soft. That's Bulma's birth date."

Vegeta snarled at him and walked in. He didn't bother setting the gravity, he just wanted to see how powerful the boy had become. He walked to the center of the room and dropped into a stance. He waited for Gohan to do the same, but Gohan just stood there. Gohan began to talk," Can you believe that woman? I've been on my own for seven years and she thinks that she needs to make every decision for me."

Vegeta took advantage of the boys obvious distraction and charged forward. He threw a short jab into the his opponents gut and with his other hand delivered a powerful shot to the boys face. To Vegeta's utter shock Gohan didn't even seem to notice and he kept on talking," She thinks I'm in danger from anything on the face of the earth. She thinks that one of these pathetic humans could kill me." Vegeta grunted and began to throw a flurry of punches and kicks into the boy, only to have them completely ignored," And what does she think they can do to me. Shoot me? They could drop a bomb on me and I wouldn't even feel it."

Vegeta backed off for a second and powered up to super saiyan, then launched himself back at Gohan. Gohan noticed the increase in power of the blows and began to weave around them, flowing from one gap in Vegeta's attack to another, but occasionally stopping to let a few blows land, just to let Vegeta know that he could barely feel it," What does she think I did when I was in space? Get a house on some peaceful planet and settle down for seven years.. I moved from one planet to another doing what I could. I wasn't always welcome. Some species recognized me as a saiyan and tried to attack me. I killed when I needed to. At first it bothered me, but eventually I stopped caring. But there was this one planet that I'll never forget. The people there still pledged their loyalty to Frieza. They refused to believe that he was dead. I don't know why, but it pissed the hell out of me to see people worship that tyrant. I spoke against Frieza and they turned on me. All of them, the women, the children, they all turned on me. And for some reason I hated them all for it." Gohan suddenly stopped and a powerful blow from Vegeta connected with his face. Gohan didn't even blink, his eyes were staring off into the past. His next words came quietly and Vegeta strained his exceptional hearing to listen," I killed them. Every…last…one of them." Gohan paused a moment and then looked Vegeta in the eye for the first time during their 'spar'." I killed them all and then I destroyed their planet." Vegeta froze. He'd never dreamed that Gohan would wipe out an entire planet.

Suddenly Gohan smiled," I guess I should end this little spar, huh?" The next thing Vegeta felt was considerable pain as he was hit in the face hard enough to send through the GR wall and several buildings outside of CC. Gohan smirked and walked out of the GR. It had been seven years and still remembered almost every hall. He made his way to where the numerous guest rooms were located and picked the first one he saw. He walked in and stopped dead. He heard some noises coming from the room on the right so he walked in and froze. Their were two people, who were obviously CC employees laying on the bed and having *cough cough* some fun. Gohan looked at them in disgust and blasted them both. He cleaned their ashes off the sheet and went into the small, but luxurious living room and hopped onto the couch. He was asleep within minutes. (not done yet)

Gohan's eyes snapped open his arm shot up and grabbed his attackers throat. His eyes had once again taken on that cold emotionless quality and he stared up into his attackers wide eyes. Gohan loosened his grip on Trunks neck, but didn't let go," Knock next time." Then he released him. Trunks nodded numbly and backed away as Gohan stood up. Gohan began to stretch and then suddenly swore," I gotta go to that damn school don't I?" He growled and suddenly vanished, leaving Trunks once again standing there, confused at what was going on.

Bulma was happily humming as she made what she thought of as Gohan's lunch for school. An enraged Chi-Chi had called her last night and told her that Gohan would be attending high school the next day and so Bulma thought she would try to apologize for the day be fore's events by making Gohan lunch. She had just packed it all away into a storage capsule when the very person she had been thinking about appeared in front of her. Bulma, being herself, screamed," DAMNIT GOHAN! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

Gohan smirked," I'm sorry Bulma. I hope you didn't think I was trying to harm you again."

Bulma blushed at the reference of what had happened yesterday," Sorry Gohan you just scared me. And about yesterday…well…here." and she thrust the capsule into Gohan's hands. Gohan nodded and turned to walk away when Bulma spoke again," Do you even know where your school is?" Gohan shook his head and Bulma could have sworn that she had almost seen a tint of red in his cheeks, but it could have been a trick of the light. Bulma laughed lightly and handed him a slip of paper with his school's adress on it. Gohan turned to leave again, but Bulma spoke again," You're not going to wear a gi to school are you?"

Gohan looked down at his attire, the same black over-shirt and pants but a deep blood red undershirt and belt. He looked back up at Bulma and snarled," Why not?"

Bulma looked at him like he was retarded or something," Everyone will stare at you. You've got so many scars just on your arms that you'll scare everyone away."

Gohan rolled his eyes and walked out the door. He really didn't care if everyone stared at him. Why should he care what the pathetic humans thought of him. Gohan was so lost in thought that it was only out of reflex that his hand snapped up and snatched the bullet that had been whizzing toward him. He calmly turned and saw three men, in all black, engaged in a fire fight in front of a bank with several police officers who were hiding behind their bullet -riddled car. It was fairly one sided as the three men were equipped with powerful automatics and the police were stuck behind their cars with only a couple 9mm. Gohan shook his head at how worthless this planets defense force was.

He didn't even bother turning super saiyan and didn't pay any attention to the yells from the police as he walked into the middle of the firefight. He didn't even notice the yellow jet copter land behind the row of police cars. Even the criminals stopped firing as he walked toward them. They were clearly surprised at the strange kids daring. It didn't even matter, for at that moment the boy disappeared and they heard one of their comrades fall. They turned and saw their partner slump to the ground in unconsciousness and the kid standing behind him wearing a smirk. The stranger vanished again and another one fell into the land of unconsciousness. The last one was a bit quicker then the others and made a dash for the car that that they had planned to use to make a getaway. He was nearly to the car when it exploded, flinging him into the bank wall. He looked up dazedly and saw the strange kid walking toward him.

Gohan walked toward the last man, who was more than a little messed up from the impact with the wall. His smirk grew wider as the man raised a shaking arm and fired off a round in his general direction. The bullet passed wide to the right and Gohan smirked wider. But Gohan's smirk was wiped off his face as he heard a scream from behind him. He whipped around and saw a mother with the front of her shirt beginning to soak with blood as she held he lifeless daughter. The young girl appeared to be no older than 6 and she'd had her life taken away because he had been careless. The list of people that had been killed because of him was getting longer. He turned back to the man, his black eyes burning. He wordlessly raised his hand and pointed it at the man.

In the crowd, a certain raven-haired girl was watching everything in awe. Her awe was changed to horror as the stranger raised his arm and pointed it at the man. She nearly screamed when the mans head vanished in a mist of blood. The young man turned and surveyed the crowd and his cold eyes came to a rest on her. She looked into the black depths of his eyes and saw no remorse or doubt at what he had just done. But it subtly shifted and the coldness melted away a little and she saw the pain in the mans eyes and she realized that it was only a boy, about her age. But the pain vanished along with the whole boy and she was left in utter shock. She stood there for a few minutes before realizing that she had somewhere to be. She shook her head and ran off in the direction of her school.

Alright I'm gonna just clarify a couple things that'll be in the next part. Gohan's school will be like my school. There will be four 90 minute classes every day that changed to a different 4 classes the next day, then they change back again. It's called an A B block schedule. Homeroom is on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. I'm gonna say that today is a Wednesday. Got it? Good.

Gohan walked through the halls of his new school. He had been to school for less than five minutes and he already hated it. He wanted nothing more than to blow the damn thing to hell. But right now he was concentrating on finding the office. He walked through the school, a little lost before he saw a sign hanging above a doorway that said 'Main Office'. Gohan walked to the door and entered. A secretary looked up startled and said," May I help you?"

Gohan nodded," I'm hear for my class schedule."

The secretary nodded and turned to her computer," Name?"

" Son Gohan."

The secretary's head snapped up, her eyes wide. "T-T-THE Son Gohan?!"

Gohan nodded shortly and the secretary stared at him, her eyes traveling along the scars that ran up and down his arms. Gohan cleared his throat and the secretary jumped. " The schedule." The secretary nodded quickly and printed off a copy of his class schedule. She handed it to him with shaking hands.

Gohan nodded to her and walked off. Before the door shut he heard her say," Have a nice day Mr. Gohan-sir.!"

Gohan shook his head at how pathetic she was. He glanced at his list and headed for room 421 for the first class of his life…Advanced Biology!

Videl was still a bit shaken from what she had witnessed barely 30 minutes earlier. She had seen the police kill someone before, but she had never seen it that way. When the police did it, there was little blood, just a small hole in the criminal, but the way that boy had killed that man. It was horrible. She didn't even want to know what kind of powers he had that gave him the ability to blow off peoples heads. She didn't even know the man boy and she almost hated him for what he had done to the man, criminal or not. She had told her friend Erasa about the whole thing before class had started. Now she was rotting in Advanced Biology with nothing to do. How Erasa had managed to worm her way into the class she had no clue, but the blonde was now staring at the teacher with her mouth hanging slightly open and a small bead of drool was running down her chin. She obviously was paying even less attention to the teachers incredibly boring voice than everybody else. Videl was beginning to fall into her own little world when she felt a strange warm feeling creep into her mind. She lazily scanned the room but couldn't find the source of it. It was an incredible feeling. It relaxed her, soothing away her worries and reassuring her. She could feel it coming down the hall. She could somehow feel it stop at her classroom's door. Whoever stepped in would be the source of the wonderful feeling. She watched the door intently waiting for the knock.

Videl was completely astonished at what happened next. The door she had been watching suddenly blew apart, revealing a boy standing there, with an odd smirk on his face. The guy was wearing pure black gi pants and a black gi top. The undershirt was a blood red. The same color of the blood of the man that she had seen the boy kill. The boy stepped through the demolished door. His eyes flicked around the room, finding all possible exits before coming to rest once again on her. Videl once again looked into the strangers eyes and was overcome with that warm feeling again. But the face was all wrong. It was cold and closed. It gave no information about him. Videl began to study him like she would an opponent or another fighter. She noted all the scars that ran up and down his heavily muscled arms. The way he carried himself, the way he moved to look at the teacher, who had asked him a question. The way he had checked out every escape route and settled on the strongest person in the room. Her. Videl wasn't arrogant but she knew without a doubt that she was the strongest one in the school.

Or at least she was. Everything about the boy screamed veteran warrior and she somehow knew that he could easily rip her apart.

Gohan swore silently. That same girl from the bank…the one that had made him feel…warm and fuzzy. After seven years of building a hard emotional shell around himself, this girl could crack it by just looking at him. He didn't even know her name! He gave himself a mental shake and turned to the annoying man that was supposed to be teaching him.

"What's your name, son?"

Gohan ignored him," Where do I sit?"

The old man scanned the classroom," You can sit next to Videl." He picked his seating chart up off his desk to mark the place where the new student would sit. " Videl would you please raise your hand?"

Gohan glanced at the girl who had raised her hand. He nearly froze. Same girl. _Damnit!_ He began to make his way up the stairs to where the girl sat.

The teachers voice called after him," I still need your name." Gohan glanced back," For the seating chart." He said, waiving the item around.

Gohan silenced the old man with a glare. He had been in the class for less than five minutes and he already wanted out.

The teacher stayed silent. Usually it was the student who wanted to stay on _**his**_ good side, not the other way around. But when a student enters your classroom by obliterating your door, it's a good idea to not make him very angry.

Gohan took his place next to that girl…Videl…but didn't bother to open his text book or anything. He had to work hard to keep himself from glancing at her, but he managed. He could feel her gaze on him, but he tried to ignore it. Seven years on your own does wonders for ones patience, but when someone stares at you for a solid 30 minutes (someone's a little obsessed) your patience tends to run thin.

Videl wasn't even aware that she had been staring at the new kid for half an hour. She had been trying to study the boy out of the corner of her eye, desperate to find out more about him. She was completely shocked when he spoke to her, in a cold, emotionless voice," Can I help you with something?" He still wasn't looking at her, just staring at the front of the class without any expression.

She tried to play dumb," What?"_'Smooth Videl'._

To her surprise, he chuckled softly," Do you normally stare at someone for half an hour without wanting something."

Videl just gaped at him. She glanced up at the clock and realized that she had indeed been 'studying' him for 30 minutes. She began to stutter out an apology," I-I'm s-sorry." After seeing him blow a mans head off and shatter a door she was more than a little intimidated.

"Don't." Videl just stared at him in confusion. Then he finally turned to look at her, and she found herself staring into obsidian black eyes that held an unfathomable amount of concealed pain," Save your sorrow for someone who needs it." _But you do need it._ Videl was startled at her own thoughts, she didn't know what he'd been through, but she felt as though it was her job to comfort him. She didn't understand why she had made this decision and resorted to talk to herself to figure it out._Of course he needs someone to be sorry for him. He just incinerated some guys head._

A new voice butted in,'_You don't know what he did before he came here. Maybe he blows peoples heads off all the time._

_' There's no way he could go around killing people and not go insane.'_

' _You don't know that. Did he look like he was insane when he killed that man. Did he look sorry. You don't even know this guys name.'_

Videl was distracted by a deep chuckle coming from next to her. She glanced over and saw that the new guy was sitting there, making no attempt to hide his amusement. " And what are you laughing at!" _Oops._ Videl realized too late that she had screamed that out to the class. The teacher (who will remain unnamed) looked very agitated at the interruption.

"Is there something you two would like to share with the rest of the class?"

Videl blushed and sat down, but Gohan gave the teacher a death glare until he turned away. He waited nearly a minute before speaking again," I find it amusing that you like to make no attempt to hide the fact that you are having a conversation with yourself." Videl was about to speak when he started again," About me."

Videl's mouth dropped," H-How do you know what I'm thinking about?"

"The variations in your expression tells me everything. And you were staring at me again." Videl blushed again. She really needed to get better at that." Don't be embarrassed, Videl." Videl jumped. He had actually said her name," Its natural that you should wonder about me. I killed a man and blew the class room door apart. You have to wonder about my sanity. You think about all these things without even knowing my name." He glanced over at her and smirked when he saw her mouth was nearly touching the desk. " Maybe when you know my name, you'll understand."

The bell rang and before she could say a word, the new guy was gone. She glanced around the room and saw no sign of him. Well, if you don't count the pieces of the door that still littered the front of the class. She allowed herself a small grin. She'd figure this new guy out. She was heading toward the door when Erasa caught up to her. " Looks like you and the new guy get along pretty well. You are so lucky. He is such a hotty!" She squealed," If things don't work out between you guys, can I have him. Please!

Videl just stared at her friend. She shook her head. She wasn't really up to explaining everything to her ditzy friend. She continued on to her homeroom, listening to her friend ramble on about all the things she was gonna do this weekend. Videl gave a sigh of relief when she reached her homeroom and had to depart from her still jabbering friend. Sometimes she wondered if Erasa still thought she was there. She snickered. It would be hilarious to see Erasa walking around school talking to herself. She made her way to her usual seat at the back of the class. She liked to stay as far away from everyone else as possible. She stopped suddenly. It appeared that the new kid didn't like people either. She hadn't noticed as she walked in but he was now occupying the spot in which she normally sat.

She made a decision and continued on to the back of the room. She dropped into the seat next to him. She wasn't gonna let this guy intimidate her. She said she was gonna figure this guy out and that's what she was gonna do. She was outraged to find that this guy was laughing at her. Again! She turned on him," Listen buddy! You better stop laughing right now or I'll-"

"Or you'll what, Videl?" Gohan interrupted," Drag me out into the parking lot and kick my ass?"

_"_Do you know who I am?! My father is the World Champion so you'd better show some respect!"

Gohan turned to her and snarled," At least I don't have to hide behind my fathers accomplishments. I have my own."

Videl smirked. She was enjoying getting this guy so worked up," Oh really? What have you done hotshot! If you've got so many accomplishments then why don't I know your name."

Gohan's face closed," Everybody on this planet knows my name and the things I've done."

"And what would your name be?"

Gohan looked her up and down and then nodded. She was a fighter. She defiantly was a feisty one. He smirked. He respected her for that. Well, he respected her enough to give her an answer," My name is Son Gohan."

Videl nearly fainted. She probably would have fallen if it hadn't been for Gohan reaching out a hand to steady her. Once she regained her composure she blushed fiercely. She had just made a fool of herself in front of THE Son Gohan. " Um…Thanks."

Gohan snorted and looked away. He was about to reply with some smartass remark when," I'm sorry about your father."

The mere mention of his father made Gohan stiffen in rage. He rounded on Videl," You have no idea what your talking about!"

" Hey! Your not the only person who's lost a parent. My mother died in a car accident when I was younger so I understand a lot better than you think!" Gohan gave her his best death glare and Videl could feel herself begin to shake. She had defiantly gone to far. This boy had to watch his father die. She'd gotten the news broken to her by her dad. " I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry."

Gohan didn't look away," You still don't understand. I hate my father."

The bell rang and Gohan once again vanished before Videl could blink. He left an incredibly confused Videl in his wake. Did she hear correctly. _He hates his own father?_ Videl remembered back to the day of the Cell Games.

_*******__**Flashback**__*******_

" I'm sorry for the inconvenience folks, but our one and only camera was put out of commission. But we have managed to get our audio working so we are now going to try and get an interview with our champion, the small boy who was fighting Cell. In an incredible display of skill and power, our young hero defeated the monster Cell. Ahh yes. Sir. Could I have a word."

A new voice came in. It was a cold voice that was obviously tired," Get the hell away from me."

The reporter's nervous voice came back," Umm… I'd like to ask you a few questions on your defeat of Cell. What were you thinking while you were fighting? Have you been in high pressure situations before?"

Another gruff voice broke in," Give the boy a break. He just lost his father and he doesn't need you in his face asking him about it." the new voice snarled.

This time the reporter's voice had a hint of fear in it," Can you at least tell us your name?"

The gruff voice came back," The only thing you need to know is that his name is Gohan and he is an Elite Saiyan Warrior."

The boy's voice came back," The first person that tries to find me will die. That's your only warning."

_*******__**End Flashback**_***

Videl shook her head. This was so confusing! The gruff voice had told the reporter to back off the boy because his father had died. But if Gohan hated his father, then why should he be sad? Videl sighed. She had known Son Gohan for just over 102 minutes and was a bigger mystery to her than any criminal.

But then again, she wouldn't expect any less from the great Son Gohan.

Videl slowly made her way through the crowded halls. Due to her father and her own rather violent reputation, she didn't really have to worry about running into anybody. When she walked, people got out of her way. It was just the way it went and she didn't care enough to change it. It wasn't that she didn't want friends to hang with or a guy to date. On the contrary, she wanted a boyfriend pretty badly. And she could probably get one with minimal effort. The entire male populace lusted after her. But that was the problem. They wanted her for her looks and her money. That was it. And that was EXACTLY why she tried to maim any guy that tried to hit on her. To them, she was just another girl that they could get in bed.

Videl didn't try to delude herself. She knew she was attractive. Guys knew she was attractive. And worst of all, her father knew that guys that thought of her as attractive, which was why he had forbidden her from seeing anyone that wasn't as strong as he. And nobody fit that description except for the legendary…

Videl froze. There WAS one man that fit that description. One tall, dark, and mysterious man. A very good looking tall, dark and mysterious man. And she happened to be the only person in the school that he had willingly communicated with. Granted, that wasn't much to go off of but…

Videl started walking again. A small spring in her step and a very un-Videlish smile on her face. '_Maybe I won't die a virgin after all.'_ The thought alone made her feel a little warm. Hmmmm…sleeping with Gohan…

Videl sighed and began banging her head against the nearest locker. This was not the time to be fantasizing about having sex with the new guy. In fact, she couldn't believe she was thinking it at all! I mean sure, it would be nice, Gohan was definitely not hard to look at, and with the whole super-powers thing he could probably make the experience very…very-

"DAMNIT!" People began to give her an even wider birth after her little outburst. It wasn't exactly new, but it was always a good idea to steer clear of dark haired beauty when she was pissed. Videl shook herself angrily, put one more dent into the locker, and then stomped her way to her next class, gym. She was going to be slightly late but it didn't really matter. She didn't need to change her clothes like the other students and her teacher was pretty lax. She rarely worked up a sweat in that class, which was the main reason she didn't change, but she did have an extra set of clothes that sat in her locker in case the short teacher managed to accomplish it.

Videl arrived in time to see most of the students walking out of the locker rooms. As the teacher had yet to arrive, most of them either milled about or congregated in small groups. She sighed again. As much as she enjoyed any class that didn't give homework, this class was just too boring. She physically surpassed almost everybody in the school except for the teacher of this very class. He was a mystery. He'd often join the games that were played in class and who's ever team he was on usually won. In dodge ball he was unstoppable, laughing merrily as he dodged whatever the opposing team could throw at him. But he rarely threw back. And even then he had a calculating look in his eye, as though trying to hold back the right amount so that the student had a chance. At not getting knocked unconscious that is. She's gone head to head with him once in the game. He'd been incredible, easily twisting and rolling to avoid getting hit. And when she'd ran out of balls, he'd had a good laugh before he started. The first ball had been all but a blur to her, rushing at her with so much speed that she barely had time to avoid it. She's even felt the air ruffle her hair. He'd given her a congratulatory nod. The next ball lifted her clear off her feet and thrown her back several feet. It had seemed to disappear from her very eyes and when it crashed into her, it felt like a wrecking ball. He was the one person that she wanted to spar so bad that she'd nearly begged. He, of course, just laughed and denied having any knowledge of martial arts. A pathetic lie in her opinion.

She was broken out of her reminiscing by her bubbly blonde friend running over to her. Erasa was probably the sole reason Videl wasn't the loneliest person on the planet. She was one of the few people that didn't care that she was the daughter of Hercule. And she had to smile at her friends ditziness (is that a word?). It never really ceased to make her laugh. But all thoughts of Erasa where driven out of her mind as she caught sight of something over her shoulder. Or someone rather.

Gohan was currently leaning against the darkest wall he could find in this hell holes gym. His head was bowed slightly and a single bang curled over his face. He was still wearing his gi. This was the only class where his clothing was perfectly acceptable. But his mind wasn't on his clothing. Or the class. It was on a certain raven haired girl that simply refused to leave his thoughts. She was most definitely one of the more beautiful women he had seen. That and her fiery attitude intrigued him. She was understandably wary of his powers but that didn't stop her from being defiant. And there was just that something about her. It confused him, urged him to be closer to her.

He let off a smirk. It urged him to do a shit load more then that. And the longer he was around her the stronger it became. Her scent tried to hypnotize him. It probably wouldn't be long before he would have to restrain himself from just pushing her against a wall and taking her in front of everybody.

Gohan wasn't an idiot. He'd learned much about his heritage while he was traveling. Many races had at one point in time or another been in contact by the saiyan's. Some were being conquered by them, some were there allies. It was the allies that he'd sought after. They had provided valuable information about the species that made up half of his being. And it was because of this that he knew what was going on. His mating instincts were going into over drive. That was the thing about saiyan's. Their instincts on this matter were much more powerful then other species. When a potential mate was found, they urged the saiyan to claim her as fast as possible, to prevent any other males from attempting to take her. The more suitable the female, the stronger the urges. And his instincts were practically screaming. Gohan wondered why he was just realizing this. He hadn't exactly given the greatest of first impression, with the whole blow-the-dudes-head-off thing. And even after that he had been less then friendly. She had mentioned the name of a hated man and that never failed to piss him off. He'd have to try to remedy that. He'd have to try to friendlier in any case

He gave a small chuckle. Here he was pondering how to win over a girl like a normal teenager. But this was much more serious. He had to win her over fast or either A) take her against her will or B) leave the planet…again. Actually, he hadn't really planned on staying anyway. He'd grown accustomed to the life he lead, almost constantly traveling, never really resting. But now, maybe, just maybe…

The young demi-saiyan became aware that the object of his current thoughts was actually in the gym, but didn't seem to be aware of his presence. Now that he'd noticed her, the urges became stronger, her aroma wrapped around him. The little argument he was having with himself was becoming a bit one sided. Gohan shook his head and closed his eye once again, attempting to block her out. The sweet scent that came from her was not healthy for his decision making processes.

Gohan shook his head, trying to focus on something else. Like the familiar ki that was approaching the gym. At some point during his musing, the class had gathered and were waiting for the teacher. And in he came.

Videl completely ignored her friends babbling, all of her attention focused on the spiky-haired boy behind her, until the teacher walked into the room. Waiting for the teachers usual cheerful greeting, she was a bit shocked at what she saw instead. Instead of waving to the class, his eyes immediately darted to the corner of the gym. The corner that was occupied by the one and only Son Gohan. She saw something flash through his eyes. Fear? It was. She was sure of it. The teacher obviously knew something she didn't.

She glanced between the two males. The teacher giving Gohan a slightly fearful look while Gohan stared hard back at him. Finally Gohan gave him a small nod and…was that a smile? It had come and gone like a passing breeze, but it had been there.

The teacher visibly relaxed. He gave a huge smile," This is the last place I would have thought I would see you." He wisely avoided saying his name. The fewer people that new of him, the better.

"Believe me, Krillin (who didn't see that coming), there wouldn't be a chance in hell I would be here if it wasn't for that damn mother of mine."

The short man gave a small laugh before turning to address the puzzled class. As he went on explaining the game that they ere going to be playing that day, Videl continued to stare at Gohan, glad that his attention was else where while she consciously studied him.

Yep, there was no doubt about it. Gohan was fucking gorgeous. Her eyes trailed down from his face to his broad chest, taking note of his broad shoulders and incredibly defined arms. Scars seemed to criss-cross his body. But far from detracting from his looks, it added and dangerous air to his already decidedly lethal looks. She slowly moved her eyes back up to his face…and froze like a deer caught in the headlights. Which, in a sense, she was.

Staring directly back at her were two pools of pure darkness. She could read absolutely no emotion in them as her face flamed at being caught in the act of so blatantly checking him out. She had been so caught up with his body that she'd forgot to see where his own attention had been. And now it was firmly on her, not really glaring but so piercing that it felt like he was looking directly into her soul.

Then the unthinkable happened. He flashed her a devastating smirk and slowly, very slowly, his eyes began to slide down her figure. The smirk grew bigger as he openly appraised her body. He reached her legs and then his eyes slowly roved back up toward her face. There eyes connected once again and Videl felt herself beginning to go weak in the knees. Amusement danced in Gohan's normally cold and lifeless eyes, and she felt her temper flare. Her eyes narrowed for a few seconds, before the look vanished completely. In its place a small smile that appeared to be, dare I say, seductive.

Videl gently pushed off the wall she had been leaning on and, unnoticed by the rest of the students and teacher, began to moved across the gym, her hips swaying gently from side to side. Her slightly seductive smile grew as her targets eyes fixed themselves on her hips. Videl would have laughed if it hadn't been for the rest of the class and that it would have ruined the moment.

She stopped barely several inches away from him. Just being so close was sending tingles through her body, but she refused to show it," See something you like, Gohan?"

He suddenly pushed off the wall, bringing him so close that the front of there bodies were touching," Hmmmm…maybe I did. You seemed to be enjoying the view yourself, Videl. Or was it simply my imagination?"

Videl was unable to speak. She was unable to move except for a numb shake of her head. No, it was not his imagination, and yes, she had, indeed, enjoyed the view. And now, she was so close that she could feel his warm breathe on her face. When he had spoken, she could practically feel his lips brush against her own. What had started as a game on her part had been flipped around and now she was the one that was being affected. But they'd reached a sort of middle ground, neither moving any closer, but at the same time neither was backing away.

Videl let out a small growl. She hated it when people played with her. She was about to simply lean forward and kiss the stupid bastard had she not heard someone clear their throat loudly. She snapped out of her little haze and whipped around. The entire class was staring at the two of them, and a certain pathetically short guy was chuckling quietly. Videl whimpered slightly and leaned backwards, only to fully press her back up against Gohan's firm chest. " I wanna fucking disappear."

" I know I'm interrupting, but I'm afraid if I let the two of you continue, the entire class will have no need of attending the sex-ed presentation later in the year."

Videl doubted that her face could have gotten any brighter. She could feel Gohan's chest rumbling behind her and an incredibly animalistic growl was filling the silence. Krillin obviously got the point and directed the class outside to the track. The students followed him, whispering among themselves about the heated relationship that THE Videl Satan had with the new guy, and leaving the two students alone in the gym. Videl moved to follow them outside when she became aware of the two strong hands that were on her waste," Uh…Gohan…hands…move them."

He removed them with obvious reluctance, before he abruptly spun her around. She felt his lips moving as he whispered sensually into her ear," I'm finishing this later. You can count on it." And then he was gone, leaving her breathing hard and staring at the space he had previously occupied. She stayed like that for a few seconds, before that un-Videlish smile crept onto her face. If Gohan kept this up then she would most definitely not die a virgin.

So What u guys think? Yeah I know I made Videl a bit more feminine. And that this chap was loaded with romance. But it wasn't that sappy type of shit I usually write. I like this type a lot more. Yeah I'm a perverted bastard but ya gotta love me. Later dudes (and dudettes)


End file.
